Proyecto de biología
by MarxieFinish
Summary: Takane y Haruka tienen que hacer un trabajo muy difícil y le piden a Shintarô y Ayano que les ayuden, hasta que ciertos eventos hacen que nada salga como lo esperado.


_**Proyecto de biología**_

 **Disclaimer: Los pjs de Kagerô Project no me pertenecen, pertnecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki P)**

Era uno de esos sofocantes viernes de verano en la secundaria, días así hacian que los estudiantes quisieran haberse quedado en casa. Takane Enomoto y Haruka Kokonose estaban en su clase especial, dentro del salón para alumnos con discapacidades. Kenjirô Tateyama, el sensei de ambos les entregó un par de copias, llenas con varios ejercicios para resolver. Tal cantidad de trabajo alteró a Takane.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad solo tenemos tres dias para hacer todo esto?! -Takane estaba tan furiosa que golpeo los papeles contra la mesa. -¡Imposible!

El profesor se sentó en la mesa y les dijo con relajo. -Sé que parece mucho, pero despues de un rato, verán que es mucho más fácil de lo que parece...

-¡No diga eso! ¡Estas preguntas no son nada fáciles! -Ella se molestó más, mirando con desprecio a su sensei.

-Ta-Takane... calmate... -Su compañero, Haruka, se acercó a ella y le palmeó la espalda. -si lo hacemos juntos... no sera tan difícil... ¿No crees? -Le sonrió levemente, Takane no respondió y en vez de eso miró a su profesor.

-Aunque usted diga que es fácil, ¿Por qué nos dio este trabajo ahora? Para hacerlo bien usted debería habernos dado esto hace mucho tiempo atras.

-Bueno... -Se le sale una gota de sudor por los nervios. -Las notas del semestre se entregan en unos dias y acabo de ver que no habiamos hecho nada en Biologia... asi que espero un buen trabajo. -Éste sonrió levemente mientras miraba a ambos.

-Sensei inútil... -Takane se recuesta sobre su mesa, muy molesta por aquella escena. -Le diré al director que no organiza bien sus clases...

-¡Oe, Takane, No le digas al director, por favor! No es mi culpa. -su profesor se para a su lado y le acaricia las coletas de cabello de la chica. -Además, sabes que esta clase es diferente. Por su condición y por ser sólo dos en mi clase, puedo ayudarles. Así que mañana vengan a casa y les ayudaré. Incluso pueden pedirles a Ayano y Shintarô que hagan compañía y vean si les pueden ayudar.

-¿De verdad? Gracias sensei -Haruka sonrie feliz al escucharlo. Esa ayuda serviría para mucho, además podría tener la compañía de sus mejores amigos que también ayudarían. En ese momento, sonó el timbre del receso.

-Bueno chicos, tómense un descanso... La proxima hora estaré con el curso 3-C, asi que se quedarán solos la última hora. -Tateyama-sensei de retira del salón antes que sus alumnos y se va en un rumbo diferente al de ellos. Y como en todos los recesos, los estudiantes fueron a buscar a sus amigos de casi un año: Shintarô Kisaragi y Ayano Tateyama.

-¡Takane-san, Haruka-san, buenos dias! -Ayano saluda a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y, aunque fuese un caluroso dia de verano, su tipica y larga bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

-Hola. -Shintarô estaba como siempre, serio e indiferente, pero igual le extendió la mano a Haruka para saludarle.

-Buen dia, Ayano-chan, Shintarô-kun. -Haruka estrechó la mano de Shintarô y sonrió levemente.

-¡Ayano-chan! ¡Buen dia! -Takane sonrió de la misma forma que Ayano y no saludó a Shintarô a propósito, aunque a él no le importó. -Oigan... -ella suena algo avergonzada por pedir ayuda. -mañana el sensei nos invitó a su casa para ayudarnos a hacer un trabajo muy difícil...

-… Y nos gustaria que estuviesemos juntos por si nos quieren ayudar y también divertirnos. -Interrumpió Haruka, quien sonó más tranquilo que su compañera.

-¿No se supone que deberían hacerlo solos? Por eso vienen aquí... -Shintarô cerro sus ojos con indiferencia y suspiró por lo aburrido que estaba.

-¡Si fuera tan fácil lo haría sola y no le pediría ayuda a un baka y bueno para nada como tú! -Le gritó la mayor al mas joven.

-¡Tú eres la inútil que no puede ni siquiera...

Haruka se puso en medio de ellos antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo de verdad ofensivo y habló con mucho nerviosismo. -P-Por favor... C-Calmense... ¿Sí?

-Si chicos, calmense, los vamos a ayudar. -Ayano miró a los ojos de Shintarô y sonrió. -¿Si, Shintarô?

Este mira de reojo a su amiga y suspira de nuevo. -Está bien... pero sólo por un rato...

-Como es fin de semana, mi abuela no estará por unos días así que puedo ir a cualquier hora. -Mencionó Takane, relajandose un poco. -Haruka, ¿A qué hora puedes ir?

-Supongo que a cualquier hora estaría bien. -Replicó Haruka con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo solo puedo desde la tarde, pero puedo seguir hasta cualquier hora... -Shintarô metió sus manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes.

-Bueno, mañana a las seis de la tarde en casa. Le avisare a mi padre luego. ¿Está bien? -Ayano sonrió levemente mientras miraba sus 3 amigos.

-Si. -Dijeron los 3 al unísono. Entonces se escuchó el timbre de nuevo, anunciando el fin del receso, por ello, los 2 pares de amigos fueron a sus respectivos salónes y luego, a sus hogares.

El dia siguiente, pasadas las 5 pm, Takane estaba en casa de su abuela, por su somnolencia, no se habia despertado del día anterior hasta esa hora. Miró la hora en su telefono y se levantó completamente acelerada, no se habia ni duchado. Estando ya desvestida, a punto de entrar al baño, recibió una llamada. Su telefono le mostró quien era antes de atender. Haruka.

-Hola, Haruka. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llegaras a tiempo a casa de Ayano-chan?

-No... -Él sonaba bastante debil pero tranquilo. -Estoy en el hospital...

-¡¿Tuviste un ataque?! ¡Me ducho y voy a verte! -La prisa y preocupación se notaba en su voz.

-No, sensei te reprobara si no entregas tu trabajo. Ya le avisé a Ayano-chan y Shintarô-kun que no iré. Tu ve con ellos y haz tu trabajo... Ademas, estoy bien. No te procupes. Aquí me dan de comer todo lo que quiera. De hecho, ya fueron a buscar mi octava porcion de comida. -Al decir aquello, sonó mas animado que cuando comenzó a hablar.

Takane sonrió y se sonrojó al otro lado de la linea, además de su abuela, él era una de las 2 personas que se preocupaba por ella. -Si, gracias... luego te llevare la tarea para que la completes.

-Gracias. Adios. -Haruka colgó y Takane dejó el telefono en la cama, comenzando a ducharse. Ya estando lista, se dió cuenta de que solo faltaban 5 minutos para ir a casa de Ayano. No es como si tuviera que estar alli tán puntualmente, pero mientras más tiempo perdiera, menos podría trabajar. Para ella, cada segundo contaba ese dia. De repente, oyó que golpeaban la puerta. Ella fue a ver, con un poco de molestia, quien era. Para su sorpresa, era Shinarô. Se sorprendió bastante. La casa de Ayano estaba mucho más cerca para él que la de Takane.

-Buenas tardes... -Shintarô se quedó parado allí, él era igual que Ayano, y aunque ese fuera un sofocante dia de verano, él estaba vestido con una campera roja y jeans largos color beige. Una vestimenta poco adecuada considerando el calor.

-Hola... ¿No deberias estar con Ayano-chan? -Takane le miró muy confundida, nunca habría esperado que él llegara a su hogar.

-Me fuí a su casa y me atendió su padre, digo, Tateyama-sensei. Ella y sus hermanos están enfermos... él los cuidara hoy. Ademas, recibí el mensaje de Haruka. Pero aún así me quedaré para ayudarte como le prometi a Ayano. ¿No te molesta trabajar aqui?

-N-No... pasa... -Ella se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el chico ingrese a su casa. Debia hacer su tarea precisamente con ÉL. En condiciones normales no podrian estar solos ni un minuto sin discutir, pero esta vez lo necesitaba asi que se esforzó por ser una buena anfitriona. -¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

-Bueno... si tienes coca-cola seria genial...

-Sí. Sientate en el sofa, ya vuelvo. Ella se fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella, apenas abierta, de 3 litros de la bebida favorita del menor y un par de vasos de cristal, los cuales dejó en la mesa en frente del sofa.

Shintarô miró la botella y sonrió. -Gracias, Takane.

-Ella volteó y se sonrojó demasiado. "¿El orgulloso Shintarô Kisaragi dandome gracias? ¿De verdad?" esos pensamientos y muchos más rondaban por la mente de la chica en ese momento. -De nada, Shintarô... -Ella se fue a su habitación y volvió con su cuaderno, las copias del trabajo, su libro de biología y un boligrafo. Se sentó al lado de su amigo, éste le ofreció un vaso de la gaseosa que ella le habia traido. A ella le estaba asombrando más y más su comportamiento, pero le gustaba que no estuviera siendo el descortez de siempre. -Gracias, Shintarô.

-De nada, Takane. -Ambos bebieron un poco y luego dejaron los vasos a los costados de la mesa. -¿Empezamos?

-Si. -Ella agarró los papeles con los ejercicios a resolver y se los mostró a su amigo. Éste ojeó las consignas de las copias que iban a completar y asntió. -El ecosistema y su relación con los seres vivos... Tenias razón, es demasiada tarea. bueno, Punto uno...

Ellos estuvieron trabajando durante más de 5 horas, con descansos solo para ir al baño y cenar una pizza que habian ordenado por delivery. Al terminar, ambos suspiran y sonrien de alivio. No habian discutido en ningún momento, lo que ayudó a terminar más rápido.

-¡Por fín terminamos! -Excamó Takane con mucha alegria. -Ese profesór se pasó con los examenes.

-Si, tenias razón, era algo complicado.

Ella miró la hora en su telefono y se sobresaltó. -¡Shintarô, ya casi es medianoche! ¡Tu madre se enfadará si llegas más tarde!

-Esta bien... te vere el lunes. Adios. -Él salió de la casa de la chica, dirigiendose a la suya.

Takane estaba sola, como no habia jugado videojuegos ese dia y su abuela no estaba, decidió hacerlo en la noche. Buscó su laptop, se sentó en el sofá, conectó un joystick a la computadora y empezó a jugar su juego online favorito, "DEAD BULLET – 1989".

Se la pasó jugando por varios minutos contra jugadores online que, obviamente, le adulaban por haber sido la segunda mejor jugadora de ese juego en el país. Todos la conocian por su apodo "Senkô no maihime, Ene" (La bailarina relámpago, Ene). Habian golpeado su puerta, ella, con mala gana, se levantó. Abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era Shintarô de nuevo.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que debes estar en tu casa! -Gritó como si fuese una madre regañando a un niño pequeño.

-Oye... sobre eso... mi madre se fue de viaje para visitar a mi hermana. Ella estará con Momo esta noche y mañana tambien... asi que puedo quedarme un rato más ya que estaré aburrido si me quedo en casa. ¿No te molesto?

Ella no tenia ganas de estar esa noche con él, pero ya que se habian pasado toda la tarde juntos, un rato más no le haria daño a nadie. -Sí, pasa. Estaba jugando videojuegos... ¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?

-Si no te molesto, claro. Elige el que quieras. -Éntró a la casa y volvió al sofá, ella volvió con otro joystick y un disco con un nombre familiar. Justamente era el juego de disparos con el que se conocieron en el festival cultural, "Headphone Actor".

-¿Qué te parece este? ¡De seguro te ganaré esta vez! -Dijó aquello con mucho animo y energía

-Sigues siendo una engreida. No perderé contra tí si vuelves a jugar como hace un año. -Su amabilidad de antes se habia ido. Obviamente la competitividad superó la tranquilidad.

-¡Ya veras! ¡Te ganaré y te comerás tus palabras! -Ella le señaló con un gesto de rabia.

-No te creo, pero bueno. Como digas. Empecemos. -Shintarô tomó el joystick del Jugador 2 y se quedo esperandola.

Takane pusó el disco, quitando el del otro juego. Se sentó al lado del chico y eligió la dificultad "Extra", comenzando así el juego.

Pasada media hora, jugaron 10 rondas. Shintarô ganó en todas. Takane estaba devastada. No pudo ganarle ni una sola partida. Él la habia humillado de nuevo. Al menos, nadie la habia visto esta vez.

Ella se recostó en el sillón, exausta, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. -Ni una sola vez... -Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Habia dejado todo lo que tenia en el videojuego, el sudor le recorria la cara, al contrario de Shintarô, quien no habia no habia perdido su tranquilidad en ningún momento.

-Calma, solo debes practicar un poco más. -Él sonrió con amabilidad, ella abrió los ojos lentamente e inclinó su cabeza hacia él. Al verle, Takane se sonrojó un pocó.

Evitando aquel tema, ella le respondió con otra cosa que se le habia venido a la mente en ese momento. -S-Shintarô... Ya no quiero jugar... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Es que no se que hacer... nunca tuve a nadie que viniera a casa... -Ella desvio la mirada algo avergonzada.

Takane... -en ese momento, Shintarô besó a Takane en los labios, ella se habia paralizado. Estaba completamente roja y su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía como reaccionar en el primer segundo. Era apasionado, ella podía notar que habia muchos sentimientos detras de aquel beso. Aunque fuera su amiga/enemiga, le correspondió como pudo, ya que era su primer beso y queria que fuese inolvidable. Los 2 cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron, haciendo de ese momento la mejor sensacion de sus vidas hasta entonces. Habia pasado casi medio minuto desde el comienzo del beso y la falta de aire se sentía en sus pulmones, asi que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. -No quiero dormir en un sofa.

-S-Shintarô... -Susurró Takane sin saber que más decirle.

-Nadie debe saber esto. ¿Entiendes? -El chico la sujetó de los hombros y le miró fijo a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, el beso fue mas lento y romantico que el primero. Él le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda mientras le besaba y ella se apegaba fuerte contra él.

Takane se separó inmediatamente de Shintarô al sentir como el chico le metia sus manos dentro de la blusa, con obvias intenciones. -S-Shintarô... N-No aquí... -Ella tomó la mano del chico y lo llevó a su habitación, estaba desordenada, como casi todo cuarto de chica adolescente. Ya estando allí, ella se recostó en su cama y se hizo a un lado para que él se ubicara a su lado. Las hormonas los estaban llamando con todo lo que tenian. Se podria decir que eso era una custion mayormente biologica e impulsiva, de ser por afecto, habrían dicho que "No." ante la más minima idea de un momento así. Aunque no podian negar que ambos lo deseaban con ansias.

Volvieron a besarse y cerraron los ojos mientras se acariciaban. Él volvio a deslizar sus manos dentro de las prendas de la joven. Esta vez, ella no le detuvo. Finalmente, Shintarô logró llegar hasta los pechos de su amiga y acarició con suavidad los mismos por encima del sostén. No eran grandes, pero al parecer eso no le importaba al chico. Él empezó a levantar la camiseta de la chica, ella ayudó levantando sus brazos y apartandose de él.

Luego, en lugar de molestarse sacandole el sujetador, el chico simplemente se lo bajó, haciendo que los pechos de la chica sobresalgan por la parte superior de la prenda. Shintarô acercó su rostro hasta el torso de Takane y le dio unas lamidas a uno de los pezones de la chica, ganandose un gemido por parte de ésta. Abrió un poco la boca y chupó los pechos de su amiga, alternandolos a cada minuto. Ella agarró la camisa de Shintarô y le quitaba los botones con rapidez, éste se separó y se quito esa prenda. Al verle el torso, notó que aunque no tuviera buenas notas en educacion fisica, no tenía mal cuerpo.

Él se levantó de la cama y se quitó el cinturon, dejandolo junto a su camisa. Metió una mano dentro de su pantalón y sacó una caja cuadrada, ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era un condón. Se alteró mucho. -¡¿Qué haces con eso?! ¡¿Sabias que esto acabaría así?!

-No. pero fue mejor ser precavido. ¿O hubieras preferido quedar embarazada? -Sonrió con orgullo al terminar aquella pregunta y ella desvió la mirada.

-Esta bien. Supongo que es mejor asi... Idiota... -Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se quitó el sostén y la falda mientras él se despojaba de su pantalón, develando un bulto en su boxer. Habiendo quedado ambos en ropa interior, Shintaró tomó el elastico de su boxer y se lo bajó. Los ojos de Takane estaban clavados en el miembro del chico. Ella procedió y se bajó la braga. Al sacarse la prenda, ella miró con un claro sonrojo al joven. -¿E-Estas seguro de quieres hacer esto?

-Muy seguro. ¿Acaso tú no? -Ella asintió con lentitud. Shintarô sacó el condón de la caja y se lo puso. Se recostó encima de Takane, apoyandose sobre el colchón para que ella no soportase su peso y volvió a besarla. Acercó su miembro a la entrada se la chica y sin previo aviso, la penetró hasta donde su pene llegaba.

Takane gritó con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor que sintió cuando él ingresó. -¡Bruto! -Sin darle tiempo para que ella se acostumbrase, Shintarô retrocedió y volvió a penetrarle. Ella gemia fuerte, mayormente por dolor que por placer, aunque cuanto más tiempo pasara, mejor se sentia.

Shintarô empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella una y otra vez con lentitud, empezando jadear debido al placer que estaba recibiendo en el interior de su amiga.

Takane se relajó y dejó que él hiciera todo lo que queria con ella, gimiendo por la nueva sensacion. Aquello se sentia bien, muy bien.

Él le daba chupones en el cuello, moviendose con lentitud sobre su cuerpo. Ella gemía en todo momento, cerrando los ojos de lo bien que se siente.

Takane abrió las piernas más de lo que ya estaban, permitiendole a Shintarô penetrarle con mayor facilidad. Le abrazó con fuerza, besandole para evitar gemir, pero sin éxito.

Él se sentó sobre la cama, jalandola con el para que se quede sentada sobre su entrepierna. El menor agarró la cintura de su amiga con ambas manos y la impulsó hacia arriba y abajo, obligandola a rebotar sobre él.

Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shintarô y éste gruñó por el dolor. El chico empezó a moverse mas rápido, haiendo que Takane gimiese más. Ella abrazó a Shintarô, pegandose a el y sintiendo aún más el el roce del miembro del chico dentro de ella.

Shintarô mordió con suavidad el cuello de su amiga y ésta inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendole seguir haciendolo mientras seguia gimiendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro mientras llegaron al orgasmo. Shintarô retiró su miembro de ella y se recostaron en la cama, exaustos por lo que habian acabado de hacer. Él se quitó el condón y lo tiró en un bote de basura cercano a la cama. Se levantaron y empezaron a limpiar toda evidencia de lo que habian hecho. Luego, Shintarô se despidió de su amiga y se fue a su casa.

El lunes, Takane y Haruka entregaron su trabajo a Tateyama-Sensei. Habian recibido un 10 en su trabajo. El resto de la semana habia transcurrido normalmente, Shintaro y ella discutian como si nada, inclusive con mayor intensidad e ira comparadas a las peleas de antes mientras que Haruka y Ayano trataban de calmarlos, esta semana, sin exito.

Al fin habia llegado el viernes y el sensei les habia dejado un nuevo trabajo a sus 2 alumnos especiales, se fueron al último receso con sus únicos amigos. Luego de haber charlado los 4 juntos un buen rato sobre asuntos varios, sonó el timbre, marcando el fin del receso. Hauka y Ayano, cansados de intentar tranquilizarles, se fueron a sus clases, dejando que los otros discutiesen un momento más.

Cuando sus 2 amigos se habian ido, la discusión acabó de repente. Los gritos habian cesado y se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro unos momentos. Ella se acercó mucho a su amigo, le dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -Shintarô... ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea mañana? Por favor, es mucho para mi y yo no puedo ni quiero hacerlo sola. Y tambien nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo.

Éste sonrió con algo de orgullo, como siempre. -Sí. Iré a las siete. Hasta mañana. -Shintarô revisó que no hubiese nadie alrededor, y al asegurarse que nadie los observaba, Besó a Takane en los labios. Ésta le correspondió y luego se separaron, yendose a sus clases, esperando con mucho animo el día de mañana...


End file.
